The New Hero's Of Lyat
by Foxandkrystalheros
Summary: Fox had reunited with krystal and panther ruins the show. Will fox be able to stop panther and his team with his new team, Will fox propose to krystal and will the team take up the former place of starfox. Will fox lead them to victory and will krystal love fox as much as before, will the couple pass the trials ahead and will they take out panther. P.S Fox and krystal will marry.
1. Chapter 1

_I am alone again. As before, now again, I'm missing something ' a big blue and white ship appears ' " it's the cloud runner_."

As fox wakes up he feels a feeling he hasn't felt In a long Time ..."krystal"


	2. Chapter 2

As fox felt this long time no see feeling he rushed to his arwing and flew down to planet knew to begin his search for krystal...

when fox landed he went outside to find a bar. As he was walking he ran into a girl but not any girl.

Kursed.

Kursed said to him "fox is that you!?" at first fox said "who are you" kursed replied "I'm krystal ring a bell I left you cause you pushed me away, wake up ya dumb **shit**!?" "Krystal!?" Fox ran to her and hugged her and said while crying "oh krystal please forgive me I'm sorry please!" Krystal replied by kissing him and said "I forgive you fox!" They both hugged and kissed passionately.

In the shadows . . . . . . . . "Enjoy her while you can fox Mccloud. . . . . . Because krystal will be **PANTHERS !" **

**To Be Continued . . . . . . . .**

Authors Notes:

Sorry for short chapters I will continue. Until next time guys. See you later !?


	3. Old and new friends

"Oh krystal I will never leave you again" "I know fox that's why I forgive you" . Fox was talking in his sleep as krystal was showering."La la la la la" krystal was singing to pass time in the shower as she scrubbed and scrubbed. Fox woke up to see krystal naked in the shower, on Krystal's behalf, she left the door open. Fox however was greedy and took the opportunity to sneak up on her. As he was going his communicator watch activated and some long time no see voice spoke "hey fox . . . . . . . . Long time no see" fox replied shockingly "bill!?" As fox said that krystal came out of the bathroom and asked "who are you talking to" fox replied "bill grey, my best friend since the academy" as fox said that krystal got in her pink uniform and rushed to the docking bay with fox. When they got there a familiar green ship entered the docking bay and landed. As the cockpit opened fog covered the figure, walking slowly the figure slowly became visible. It was a grey canine with a green helmet the figure said to krystal "was up krystal"

"so your a cornerian military pilot" "yes I **WAS **one but I quit to join you guys" "so bill anyone else joining us ?" Fox asked bill. "Um yeah two people Troy groomes and his wife Madison Hernandez groomes" bill said. "hey bill were coming in" fox asked bill "who's that" bill answered "the Groomes are here".

As two ar-wings one with blue base and orange tiger stripes, the other, orange base and blue tiger stripes. Both had big letters that spelled **GROOMES**. When the two pilots exited there ar-wings they had the same fur color as there ships, " sir, reporting for duty" " reporting for duty" , they both said at the same time. "So I here to join the newly developing starfox team eh" fox said madison and Troy replied "yes sir !". Fox nodded his head in approval to there request to join starfox. Later that night during dinner fox asked Troy and Madison "so guys what do you do for hobbies ?" Troy replied "improve and build guns, work on armor, upgrade the weapons and gadgets my wife uses and modify my ar-wing". Madison replied to the question "I do martial arts, like my husband I study my enemy's and train". Fox said to Troy "I saw a m4 37mm in your ar-wing, do you snipe with it ?" Troy replied "yes it's the P-39 aircobra model" fox answered "nice man that's a tough gun". After all of them finished dinner krystal and fox went to bed together.

( WARNING: Contain's XXX )

As fox was getting ready for bed krystal came out of the bathroom Naked. Fox immediately started to fight his male instincts to go and rape her. As fox was fighting krystal said to him in a seductive tone " I know you want to do it fox, go ahead I got three holes and to breasts to fuck fox do it ". As fox heard this he ripped his pants off and got on top of her and slid his manhood into Krystal's womanhood. During the long XXX the team was awaken by moans of pleasure and fox and krystal saying each others name.

The next morning when fox got to the kitchen to find peppy giving him a grin and said " so fox where you riding krystal last night cause I heard it from my room ". Later on that day, the team got a transmission from an unknown person " ah fox we meet again " fox angrily replied to the transmission " PANTHER! "

Find out what happens in next chapter . . . . .


End file.
